Teach me gently,how to breathe
by CandyCoatedCascades
Summary: a slightly deeper and "darker" look into young Regina and her first intimate experience with her lost love Daniel. "Daniel was gentle yet firm, skillful yet exploratory, sensual and hungry yet full of love. She could just forever drown in his kiss; those lips were her remedy, her escape." STABLEQUEEN! these two just break my heart! I dont intend to end things the way the show did.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Teach me gently,how to breathe

**Pairing:** Stable Queen.

_Daniel and Regina fall in love, and experience true love for the first time._

_**A/N **I hated how the show didn't dive any deeper and merely portrayed young Regina as sweet and innocent_,as I see it a child raised by a literally heartless and abusive mother would be at least a little troubled and tormented. I hope you enjoy this, and I would love it if you told me your thoughts in brutal honesty. I can take it ;)

** Review if you would like me to continue with this story,I think with these two there's always a lot more to tell.

**Disclaimer:**Don't own them. Wish I did

* * *

_And now I cling to what I knew_  
_I saw exactly what was true_  
_But oh no more._  
_That's why I hold,_  
_That's why I hold with all I have._  
_That's why I hold._

_And I won't die alone and be left there._  
_Well I guess I'll just go home,_  
_Oh God knows where._  
_Because death is just so full and man so small._  
_Well I'm scared of what's behind and what's before._

_And there will come a time, you'll see, with no more tears._  
_And love will not break your heart, but dismiss your fears._  
_Get over your hill and see what you find there,_  
_With grace in your heart and flowers in your hair."_

_**(Mumford & Sons)**_

* * *

It was one of those nights again. Regina woke up at 3 am with this intense uncharted feeling. She couldn't really name it or describe it. But it surrounded her; she swore she could almost see its silhouette, although the room felt darker than it ever was. This intensity hovering over her little bed stuck between the particles of air and with every inhale breathing it in entrapping it forever within her lungs, growing more and more aware of its existence. It demanded to be felt, answered and acknowledged as it slowly crept down through her chest, as if it was one of her mother's dark spells.

She shook her head trying to push it aside and disregard it, but not this time ,no this time it consumed her senses ,she was no longer in control and her body rebelled against her, helpless against its restrains . Darkness reigned and woke her up.

There was something different about her slumber that night it was tiring. She actually grew more restless when she drifted asleep that evening it didn't bring her the sense of comfort and peace she usually felt, instead she just shifted from side to side falling in and out of nightmares. All of a sudden this feeling no longer felt psychological, it transformed into dreadful physical chest pain .she freaked out and rid herself of every piece of clothing weighing over her now vigorously pounding heart assuming that maybe her clothes were just too tight, that was why she was gasping for air, maybe she just needed some oxygen, but shortly she realized that wasn't it.

This heaviness felt agonizingly real, and it was right there plunging fiercely into her bare chest. She clawed her nails onto it panting frantically while her mind played a thousand and one twisted images of a bloody ripped out heart in her trembling little hands. Those images were her mother's gift, ever since she started blossoming into womanhood her mind was plagued by them.

It was her mother's sick way of telling her love was weakness, that it will only leave her with a broken heart and pain too unendurable that she'll willingly rip out her own heart. "Get out my head! I'm not broken" she cried as if her mother could hear her. It was true, her heart wasn't in pieces. It was just full of cracks, it wasn't in perfect shape but still not broken, which was much more crucial, she was stuck in the fine line between an apocalyptic _earthquake _and the excruciating agony of frozen time.

She tried to squeeze a couple of tears thinking maybe crying would let those entrapped emotions erupt out of her body and detoxify her diseased soul ,but failed at every attempt of achieving a familiar breakdown. She paused for a moment to take it in, when did a breakdown become the simpler goal?

She failed to apprehend how to rid herself of this sudden intensity. She dug deeper into her mind and saw a kaleidoscope of neglected wounds and bruises, thinking for a second she figured it out, but the second passed and another realization unveiled, and then another, and another, until she was completely overwhelmed and morosely aware of all the million wrongs in her life. Where were all these things buried? no wonder the reaction was severely drastic .

This intensity was her mother's dark magic, a small curse she enacted to ensure that Regina was constantly reminded of her path. for Regina It felt like sudden lacerated flesh leaving the nerve bare and highly affected by the smallest stimulus, exposing and commanding her to feel all the things she refused to acknowledge before.

The things she convinced herself were long forgotten, things she assumed she had already gotten over, things she shoved aside to asses later but carelessly dismissed. Things she claimed didn't hurt or bother her, parading that she was tougher than that. The regrets that she pressed way down with all her worth.

Her mother's piercing and cruel words continually reminding her of what a disappointment she was in her eyes. The intense hunger for acceptance, the sense of worthlessness, the what-ifs and doubts she ignored. The fear of missing out on her dreams on what she secretly wished her life could be. The secrets and lies, the weight of everything she couldn't say, everything she bottled up and leaving it forever suppressed and unspoken.

The things she assumed she had under control, and could easily escape with a simple distraction. Thinking she could fool her mind to indulge in a book, horse riding lessons or even masturbation and forget the small pains those implanted images caused. She even thought she succeeded, that the distractions over shadowed these allegedly "silly" cuts and bruises and it wasn't a big deal after all.

Not knowing that she was basically a walking ticking bomb, a ship wreck waiting to happen, and a small nudge would easily drive her over the edge. Ironically the distractions turned into little addictions giving her a false sensation that she was in control, but her obsessions slowly grew knots and roots forever poisoning her innocent brain not fully understanding the reality behind those obsessions.

Failing to see that it was just her miserable attempt of running from herself and her circumstances, refusing to turn the lights on to clearly look her demons in the eye and face the heartache. She just naively chose denial because in her little head she speculated that it was all she could handle. That she had no fight left in her, although her beloved Daniel kept reminding her of her strength and in fact it was what drew him to her. The truth was that she never really believed him. She basically just spun her own web and got caught in it lying perfectly still as the monsters she left untamed kept approaching to destroy and devour her whole. As all those wretched emotions floated to the surface she sunk down an ocean of tears sweat and depression, burdened with the weight of the discovery. Knowing that she really did build up her own prison; when she let her mother take over her thoughts with her darkness. She really was the architect of her own destruction.

Regina survived by seizing every tiny drop of love she could find anywhere, and milking it, relishing it, for all it was worth. And as she grew up, she sought love, anywhere she could find it, she sought those tiny droplets of love, basking in them when she found them. They sustained her. For all these years, she has lived under the illusion that somehow, she made it because she was tough enough to overpower the abuse, the hatred, and the hard knocks. But really she made it because love is so powerful that tiny little doses of it are enough to overcome the pain of the worst things life can dish out. Toughness was a faulty coping mechanism she devised to get by. But, in reality, it has been her ability to never give up, to keep seeking love, and her resourcefulness to make that love last long enough to sustain her. That is what has gotten her by.

As a child, she felt in her heart two contradictory feelings, the horror of life and the ecstasy of life, she was a wounded child, a girl who was taught from early childhood that she must become something other than herself, denied of her true feelings, in order to attract and please others. she had always believed she needed to lie to get the love and acceptance she so desperately craved. She was taught that Love was like going to war; you never came back the same. that it was a struggle and lovers emotionally manipulated one another until one of them completely disarmed and conquered the other.

Her mother's small crimes caused the light in her heart to grow too dim;she was always at her back, breaking every vow that she made to protect her. When she noticed her wings were peeking out from beneath her shirt collar, she rushed and clipped them, and gathered every rope to tether her ankles to home.

Regina's faith was just hanging on a limb and her heart was starting to doubt if she'll ever make it through, all the lies have got her under their control and her mind was just too confused to see , what was true she longed for love, but at the same time a part of her battled against letting it in completely.

In that moment fear rolled like thunder in her soul she felt the one emotion she despised the most, she felt helpless . she could handle anything but not that. She absolutely hated to succumb to her mother's vision of her own life. It made her sick, she suddenly felt lonesome. She never longed for Daniel more than this moment, she longed with all her heart for someone to wrap and envelop her with his warm and muscular body, just to hold her till the tears finally fade.

Her relationship with Daniel was the one thing that held her together; he made her feel safe, loved and understood. Although they knew each other their whole lives, their love was still young and new. There is never a time or place for true love. It happens accidentally, in a heartbeat, in a single flashing, throbbing moment, and their moment was when he first saw her sneaking out riding her horse through the woods, her eyes seemed overjoyed ,the freedom satisfied and thrilled her,he remembered thinking it was the prettiest sight yet. She struggled at the beginning, she wasn't sure if it was going to be be worth all the trouble of sneaking around ,not to mention her mother's wrath if she ever found out, but shortly the blissful paradise within Daniel's embrace took over her ability to rationalize and be objective. She was simply hooked. To be fully seen by somebody, and be loved anyhow was something she couldn't bear walking away from.

The desperation drove her out of bed; she couldn't think of a better way out from this state she found herself drowning in than to seek shelter within her lover's eyes. She needed to see him. Luckily for her his bedroom was in the little cottage up the hill near the stables.

Sneaking out was an art that was second nature to her by now, it was the only way they could be together, away from prying eyes, and most importantly away from her mother's eyes.

- " Regina?! What are you doing here?" Daniel's vision was still blurry, he was barely awake ,he stood confused by the door in only his cotton pants.

"did I forget that we're supposed to meet at the stables or something? What time is it anyway?"

Regina assured him that he didn't make a mistake and it was in fact very late ,he invited her in realizing she must be freezing wearing that mid-thigh length silk nightgown, it was black and with lace decorating the top . They stood by the foot of the bed silently, she didn't say much, couldn't find the right words and just looked at him in a way he didn't recognize, he never saw that look before. It looked something close to defeat. It broke his heart.

"Regina my love, what's wrong? Your eyes are slightly red, have you been crying?" he cupped her cheeks and caressed the bags beneath her eyes tenderly with his thumbs. She closed her eyes and a few teardrops trickled down his fingers, overtaken by his delicate touch. Her eyes stayed shut as she whispered too softly barely audible "Kiss me".  
He leaned in closer very slowly as if approaching a bird scared that she might flee. He gently nipped the teardrop that rested on her upper lip then entrapped her bottom lip between his as he dragged his hand down from her cheek to the back of her neck, while his other hand went from her shoulders down her back, feeling her tremble as his hands rested on her lower waist. He pulled her body closer to his deepening the kiss. She parted her lips to allow his tongue entry .Daniel was a phenomenal kisser, gentle yet firm, skillful yet explorative, sensual and hungry yet full of love. She could just forever drown in his kiss; those lips were her remedy, her escape.

It might have been her previous state of mind, her need for a distraction, the fact that his bare chest was pressing against the thin silk materiel barely covering hers, his wide broad shoulders surrounding her, or that this was their longest make out session yet, but the moment felt too steamy and she couldn't bring herself to back away, neither could he. Their lips stayed locked for the longest time, their tongues danced in harmony and their heartbeats were loud and almost in sync, as soft hungry hums escaped their lungs.

Regina gasped as she felt Daniel's hand subconsciously sink even lower down her waist and rest on her rear, the gasp broke their kiss and Daniel backed away "Regina I'm sorry, I got carried away we should probably stop"

"Didn't complain now did I?" she leaned in back to their previous position and placed his hands back on her rear, and kissed him forcefully ,he couldn't but succumb to the sexuality oozing out of her . He tightened his grip on her and pressed her even closer against him, as their hips met strenuously she involuntarily let out a stifled moan. He must have overestimated his level of self control because he instantly got harder at the sound she made. Their kiss broken once again this time by Regina's pleased grin at the sensation of the hardness pressing at her lower abdomen, she tried to resume their previous position only to be pushed back. "Daniel, it's okay!"

-"Regina,stop it! We can't do this, you should probably leave now before they notice your absence" then he backed away from her entirely.

-"don't you want me?" she looked at him with wide eyes and something similar to a bruised ego.

He quickly realized the effect of his action and how hurt she looked in that moment, he hugged her, cupped her cheeks while gently rubbing his thumb across her swollen full lips and told her "of course I want you! And if I'm not mistaken you felt it yourself".

He managed to bring the same shy grin back to her face before a confused one shortly replaced it. "Then what's wrong!"

-"As tempting as it is, I love you too much to take advantage of you like this Regina, You obviously went through something tonight and you're not thinking straight, and I can't have you regretting your first time, I want it to be special "

In contrast to what Daniel thought his words would do, he got her angry and stiff and she backed out of his embrace "Daniel when will you stop looking at me like I'm a sheet of glass too fragile ,like I might pop any second, you know exactly what I endured so far. You know that I'm full of wounds yet I'm still standing on my feet. I can make my own decisions can't I? I came to you in the middle of the night because of all people I thought you understood that. Yes I went through something tonight. But nothing I haven't been through before over and over and over again. The same familiar breakdown, the same images, it's always the same; she will never let me be! But this time I thought I had you to ease my pain ,that I can finally let you in, I came to explain how exhausted I am. Even in my dreams. How I wake up tired. How I'm being drowned by some kind of black wave that only you can shelter me from .Daniel I love you and I'm not the innocent little girl everyone's determined to see, I'm more ,I'm ready, please Daniel I need you". Her face displayed various ranges of emotion more than he ever saw all at once, from anger to determination, to pain and eventually vulnerability.

Nothing melted Daniels's heart more than the sight of a broken woman, the sorrow he recognized in her eyes, it was the most painful yet beautiful thing he had ever seen.

-"Daniel do you love me?"

-" With all my heart"

She walked towards him slowly, her hips swaying from side to side as she let the nightgown strings slip down one shoulder then the other pausing for a second and letting it completely fall to the floor and whispered "then love me…"

Regina might have enormous strength yet in that small moment it all seemed so fragile, in that small moment Regina was bare ,exposed and oh so beautiful ,and what made her even more dazzling was that small flicker of light in her eyes.

Daniel's eyes traveled from her eyes that glowed as the dim light of the lamp mixed with unshed tears, and kept his gaze traveling down to her full lips, neck, collar bone until it reached her now bare chest, her breasts were everything he had craved all those times before, oh how he wanted to touch them back in the rain all these days ago when the water soaked her shirt. His eyes continued to finish the path all the way down to her toes. There she was, the girl he loved so deeply, the girl who managed to get him addicted to everything she was from the sound of her laugh to the scar on her lip. She was standing a few inches away in nothing but laced black panties asking him to love her.

Neither his mind body nor soul could turn down such a beautiful and tender request. Seeing how vulnerable and self conscious she suddenly looked, he understood that she never exposed herself like that to a man, she never let a man hold all the power, he knew her very well and knew exactly what she just handed him, this gesture wasn't about seducing him it was about disarming herself of all her defenses and surrendering to his love, in that gesture she was silently telling him I'm now ready to give you all of me.

Any other man would have missed the unspoken plea, but not her Daniel he loved and understood her extensively, and he also understood how drastic the damage would be if he backed away from her, not that he was able to anyway. His body wasn't complying with his orders and he found himself standing millimeters away from her lips, their noses and foreheads touching, as he breathlessly whispered never breaking eye contact "you're beautiful from the tips of your toes to the depth of your soul" he gave in and crashed their lips together, their kiss kept growing more passionate from soft and tender to steamy and rapid, exploring every corner of their mouths. Their hot breaths mingling and their lips traveling between pulse points and earlobes. Regina placed her hand over his still covered hardness before she slipped two fingers between the top buttons of his pants and Daniel groaned at the sensation and decided to discard the pants completely exposing his erect member to Regina's virgin eyes, she examined how big he was shyly, while she felt a slightly familiar throb between her thighs it wasn't too long before their knees grew weaker and needed to move towards the bed.

Regina was crazed out of her mind with passion, she attacked his body with all her strength ready to claim his lips, she wrapped one leg around his waist, and then Daniel hoisted her up and wrapped the other one surprising her with his sudden movement and strength, he made it seem effortless as he walked to the bed moved the covers and gently placed her down on the soft sheets. He took a minute to admire all the beauty lying in his bed and smiled before he landed smoothly on top of her.

He leaned in and gently tucked a strand of chestnut silk hair behind Regina's ear, and placed the softest kiss on her lips while trailing the tips of his fingers along the side of her torso barely touching the side of her breasts. Regina's body was covered with goosebumps as a respond to the heart melting gesture, he smiled warmly as he saw the effect his touch had on his lover's body, as their lips lingered for a painfully extended moment, Daniel's hand hungrily cupped Regina's breast while his mouth slowly traveled down placing moist kisses along her jaw line, neck then down the valley of her chest noticing the neglected erect nipple and rapidly devouring it whole within his lips sucking it vigorously causing the brunette to let out a chocked moan and thrust her hips upwards eager for some friction.

Daniel pressed his knee between her legs as he kept sweetly torturing and fondling her breasts, shifting from one to the other, enjoying how sensitive it got, the throb between Regina's thighs was becoming almost unbearable. Her moans got louder, more erotic, more confident as opposed to the suppressed choked ones at the beginning. He enjoyed the sounds she was making deciding this was his favorite noise to ever come out of her lips, making a mental note in his head to tell her later.

As he noticed how she was grinding against his knee, Daniel decided it was time to move lower; he trailed open mouth kisses all the way from her chest over her pounding heart down to her belly button circling it with his tongue as two fingers stroked her panty covered clit enjoying how she squirmed beneath him.

Regina's eye's followed his every move as he placed his hands on each side and started lowering her panties with tormenting slow movement until she was completely naked ,he threw them across the room without breaking eye contact.

At a moment of sudden shyness Regina pushed her thighs together even tighter, and Daniel immediately caught on the stiffness of her muscles, he smiled at her with those beautiful blue eyes that she adored and said "do you trust me Regina?" and she simply nodded.

He parted her thighs ever so gently switching between gazing into her eyes and her now beautifully revealed and vividly soaked center. With a moan of approval he sunk in to relish in the taste of her wetness on each of her inner thighs moving closer to where she was most sensitive guided by her needy moans. he placed a kiss on her clit then sucked skillfully his tongue dancing torturing Regina's core while she arched her back and held on to the sheets with her fists. She was burning with desire and desperation, as she got closer to the edge she uttered Daniel's name seductively making it impossible for him to ignore his own arousal anymore.

She whimpered and groaned desperately at the loss of his mouth right when she was on the verge of her delicious release. He climbed over her nipping her neck while positioning the tip of his member on her entrance; she needed him in her, her body couldn't take much more foreplay, she tried to force him in herself but he didn't oblige, he was in control he sucked her ear lobe and whispered in her ear "patience my love" she continued her attempts at getting more satisfying friction and breathlessly answered "I'm all out". He smirked and told her "I know, we need to slow down this may hurt you a bit".

-"I can take it" she puffed out impatiently

-"Gina dear I'm serious" he looked at her genuinely before kissing her and applied a little more pressure on her center.

-"Daniel ,I …I need you ,now" she couldn't handle the separation any longer.

He slowly but forcefully drove his member into the length of Regina's entrance, making the brunette and himself gasp for air and groan in pleasure as she dug her nails deep into his back in both satisfaction and pain. It was indeed painful but nothing she couldn't handle, he pulled in and out of her easing himself on top of her until she stretched and adjusted to his size.

The pain eventually got bearable as they established rhythmic harmonious movement and slowly it was overshadowed by the intensity of her arousal. She desperately widened her legs, bringing him deeper inside her as she met his hips with every thrust. It was almost all too much and Regina went light-headed her clit was obviously engorged, so Daniel pressed harder skillfully stroking it in circular motion with his index finger. With every stroke, kiss and thrust he brought her close to the edge more times than she could count, Regina was gloriously moaning with ecstasy she pulled him closer, kissed him deeper her kiss turning needy and insistent as she couldn't hold her orgasm any longer. Every moment of it was heavenly the slow delicious pace of his hips ,the way he looked at her ,his firm hands massaging and stroking both her nipple and clit simultaneously ,the way his lips buried her moans, her mind experiencing true love for the first time .

Their thrusts turned faster as they both felt the build up rapidly reaching the peak of their climax "oh …Daniel…" a moan of ecstasy tore through her as she came undone. He heard his name and felt her inner walls contracting and spasming around him ,he erupted inside her filling her with his juices. Regina's eyes met her lover's as he completely lost control. Stars and fireworks appeared behind her eyes bringing their intimacy to a new level. All Regina could feel was Daniel against her, around her, inside her, surrounding her. In that small moment nothing really existed outside of her beloved and tender lover Daniel.

"I love you."

Despite the lust still clear in her dilated pupils from her orgasm, the vulnerability was very visible.

"I love you too," Daniel whispered back.

Regina immediately felt the grip dark magic had on her heart was being released, her heart no longer felt heavy. She felt complete. The sharp gasp and sudden tears confused Daniel a bit. "Regina?"

She laughed and cried at the same time her eyes were full of joy and love "her magic, I no longer feel it anymore!"

Daniel understood what she meant and wrapped his arms around her tightly as he whispered in her ears "Regina, Love, true love is magic, it's the most powerful magic of all"

They remained locked in an embrace, their mouths never moving off each other's lips, jaw or neck as they kissed passionately and possessively they could do this every day all day till the end of time and it'll forever bring them undeniable satisfaction and love.

The couple stayed latched on each other's figures for what seemed like hours, not really needing to say anything moving in perfect harmony as if the other was merely an extension their own body, another piece of their soul erupted then enveloped in this miraculous posture. They breathed each other in and held in the scent, tangling their fingers together and gazing at each other's overwhelmed eyes as a few tears of bliss escaped down their cheeks. It was the first time they understood how unequivocally powerless they were in the other's presence.

In those divine hours the couple felt how much deeper their unspoken bond evolved, transcending reality, and finally experiencing pure intimacy.

-"promise me you won't ever leave me to face my battles on my own" Regina's eyes suddenly filled with tears realizing the extent of her need for his love to keep her sane.

-"Regina I'm right here a few feet from your house, and as long as this heart is still beating you will never have to face anything alone" he grabbed her hand and placed it on his chest giving her a sense of relief .

The couple felt a small sting in their hearts as the dawn broke and the sun slowly grew brighter reminding them that it's time for Regina to head back home, that it was time to play the uninterested stranger, pretending that they don't know each other as much as they truthfully do, that it was time to forbid their eyes to linger.

Regina's grip on Daniel's body grew tighter with every passing moment. And Daniel finally spoke what neither of them wanted to admit.

-"Regina you have to head back"

-"I hate that I do"

-"I know, me too"

-"I don't know how long I could keep this cold mask when she's watching, I wish there was a way to see you and not have your presence affect me and the things I do. I want my heart calm; un-nervous. I just really want to see you and not have every fiber of my being pine and ache for you with each glance you throw at me, I don't think I'm capable of treating you horribly anymore"

-"hey one day years from now we will look back at this and laugh, I promise. How about we turn this to a hidden secret language, whenever you're mean to me it means you're telling me you love me, and when I run my hands through my hair it means I love you too"

Regina's smile turned brighter than the morning sun as she kissed him and stood to put her nightgown back on while he admired how comfortable she seemed as he studied her gorgeous nude body in the sunlight.

"Where did you throw my panties?" she asked playfully as she sat on the bed next to him after getting dressed and kissed him.

"You don't need it you have plenty at home, I'm going to keep it" he winked and kissed her back.

"You want me to walk all the way back with no underwear, what about the wind this nightgown can easily lift" she giggled and rested another kiss on his lips.

"I'm sure the trees would enjoy the view as much as I did last night". He rolled her over on top of him and bit her lower lip and squeezed her bottom before lustfully kissing her one last time.

Daniel stood by the door and held her tightly before unlocking it and sending her on her way.

-"see you in a few hours" she said reassuringly after noticing the sadness creeping up to his eyes.

-"try not to wear something too sexy, after the visual it won't be easy pretending not to notice"

-"I make no promises" she winked before running towards her house, reaching her bedroom without getting caught.

Regina rested her body on her bed and drifted into blissful sleep; she left a virgin in a miserable and dreadful state and now returned a woman with a clear head and a heart too big, too free. No shackles or walls, Regina was miraculously in love.

* * *

"One word  
Frees us of all the weight and pain of life:  
That word is love."  
― Sophocles


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N **I decided to go through with this little story, I haven't seen any Daniel/Regina fanfics in a while.__ I don't intend to end things the way the show did. _I hope you enjoy this, and I would love it if you told me your thoughts in brutal honesty. I can take it ;)

**Disclaimer:**Don't own them. Wish I did

* * *

_"Under your spell again._  
_I can't say no to you._  
_Crave my heart and it's bleeding in your hand._  
_I can't say no to you._

_Shouldn't let you torture me so sweetly._  
_Now I can't let go of this dream._  
_I can't breathe but I feel..._

_Good enough,_  
_I feel good enough for you._

_Drink up sweet decadence._  
_I can't say no to you,_  
_And I've completely lost myself, and I don't mind._  
_I can't say no to you._

_Shouldn't let you conquer me completely._  
_Now I can't let go of this dream._  
_Can't believe that I feel..._

_Good enough,_  
_I feel good enough._  
_It's been such a long time coming, but I feel good._

_And I'm still waiting for the rain to fall._  
_Pour real life down on me._  
_'Cause I can't hold on to anything this good enough._  
_Am I good enough for you to love me too?_

_So take care what you ask of me,_  
_'cause I can't say no."_

___**(Good Enough-evanescence)**_

* * *

_Regina only got a few hours of blissful sleep, but it was enough. She gradually obtained some consciousness and settled in that sweet haze between sleep and awake, between reality and dreams. Her eyes fluttered open barely adjusting to the bright sunlight seeping through the large windows, she didn't want leave the bed just yet. _

_Regina honestly couldn't remember a time when she woke up with a genuine smile on her face. She couldn't recall a time when she had a more peaceful slumber; a time when the irrepressible memories being conjured up to her sleep hazed mind were pleasant ones of love and soft caresses, not horrific visions of the monsters that took over her nightmares. _

_For the first time in so long she felt like she was soaring, she felt light, gone all the heaviness from her fragile heart. In that moment it felt as though she never woke to a tear soaked pillow case, heavy eyelids, and disheveled sheets as if she slept in perpetual storm. _

_Regina wasn't much of hopeful dreamer, but after her night with Daniel she found herself lying in bed creating multiple fantasies involving a future away from here, away from any pain, away from all the toxins and dysfunction that continuously threatened to rob her of her happiness._

_She envisioned a small secluded house in a land far away, a house where the air wasn't heavy with burdens; instead it would carry sounds of sweet giggles and innocence. She imagined a houseful of children that would have Daniel's warm blue eyes. She imagined being free, letting long chestnut hair fall down her shoulders, no uptight braids and suffocating corsets, the wind caressing her face as she would ride Rocinante with no clear destination in min . She imagined Daniel's strong arms wrapped around her all the time in broad daylight not having to hide behind closed doors and dark corners of the forest._

_Regina never let herself indulge in a fantasy before, she never fed her mind alternate realities, never allowed herself to be a victim to the inevitable disappointment of false hope. She always felt that the heartaches are almost built-in within her if she chose to dive in too deep. It used to terrify her to the very core, that when she finally gets a taste of happiness, it will vanish as fast as it appears. The well-rooted pessimist in her was convinced that it'll all slip right through her fingers very soon._

_But today she let the dreamer in her take over; she surrendered her thick armor and decided to have a little faith for once. She wanted to believe she would get her happy ending. She deserved it after all. Regina decided it was okay to dream of such things even if it appeared foolish in her mother's eyes._

_She stayed in bed in her uncluttered bedroom which was a welcome contrast to the strange chaos of thoughts and fantasies; her brain was going a million miles a minute._

_Memories of her previous night flooded her mind conjuring a thousand images of what transpired between Daniel and her. The way he looked at her, the way he touched her and held her, translated his heart's true language; His love was pure. Regina wondered how she has ever doubted his affections, she finally felt undeniably and unconditionally loved._

_She couldn't help the blush that reached her cheeks as a particular vision flashed behind her sealed eyelids. The vision was of Daniel's facial response when he spread her thighs, his eyes held so much hunger and want yet somehow he managed to reassure her and convey his care and love. _

_She loved being naked under his appreciative gaze. She initially let her insecurity deprive her of savoring the electrifying pleasure of being totally exposed and open to another human being for the first time, but his intoxicating lustful gaze knocked every wall she has ever built. She didn't feel the usual irrational fear of rejection; she wasn't her expected shy self. She was simply a woman desired by the man she loved._

_Her senses kick started straight into overdrive, and the wetness between her legs couldn't be ignored. Regina often reverted to masturbation; it started at a relatively young age, and by the time she was 19 she had completely surrendered to the habit of escaping the lukewarm range of sensations and immersing into more gratifying intense ones. She wasn't ashamed no matter how undignified masturbation was perceived at the time. Her mother once told her it was considered self abuse, that too much pleasure corrupts the soul. But it was the only pleasure she could undergo with no evident consequences, everyone had a secret life and that was hers._

_Her hand descended beneath her nightgown toward the agonizingly tingling throb, reaching her soaked curls without finding anything blocking the way, her wrist momentarily twitched away until she remembered who had claimed possession of her undergarments, and a shiver traveled through her overheated body causing her back to slightly arch off the hard mattress. A skillful finger stroked her clit and a moan slipped through her lips before she could stop it. _

_Her body was reacting with an unfamiliar intensity, and the harder she rubbed herself the louder she got. She tensed at the realization that someone might hear; she was never vocal when she was by herself, but Daniel had managed to rid her of any semblance of self control. _

_Everything Regina had learnt about her body and how to take charge of every little reaction was quickly forgotten. She was no longer capable of suppressing the noises escaping her lips, so she flipped over onto her front and buried her face in the pillow biting hard on the soft material of the pillow case. The hand constricted between her body and the bed continued to toy with her clit, while the other one reached over from behind and pressed a finger into her dripping center. _

_Her stifled groans were barely audible on the other side of her thick bedroom door, but to her ears they sounded alarmingly loud. She couldn't stop or slow down, quite the opposite, she picked up the pace rationalizing that there was no way she would be able to properly go through with her daily requirements without releasing all that pent up energy. Her hips grinding vigorously against her hands, her eyes tightly shut, while her mind conjured unspeakable images and possibilities of positions she secretly wanted to try with Daniel but could never admit to it out loud. It wasn't too long before the fierce wave of pleasure erupted throughout her entire system seeping though her veins. Consuming her and giving her a release strong enough to leave her breathless for a long couple of minutes._

_She left her bed with a sigh, and headed outside to ask one of the maids to heat up some water so she could bathe. Shortly after indulging in a couple more fantasies she was informed that her bath was ready. She headed towards the bathroom and started shedding her clothes completely oblivious to the knowing glances being thrown her way. It wasn't until she stepped in front of the long mirror that she noticed her marked flesh, her collar bone, her left breast just above the nipple, and her upper thigh. She instinctively covered her body with her arms and averted her eyes away from the maid helping her step into the hot water. _

_She was thankful her mother hadn't been the one to catch her naïve slip up, but still she felt ashamed that the older woman that had been with her ever since she was a child now was looking at her with eyes full of judgment. she was no longer a maiden, that much was obvious. Regina's cheeks colored with embarrassment when Claudia the 56-year-old maid made a quip about a certain missing undergarment._

_"Was he kind?" Claudia asked with genuine softness and Regina realized she wasn't being judged anymore. She relaxed at the concern that wasn't hidden beneath any masks; Claudia was never cold unlike her mother, quite the opposite actually, she had comforted Regina throughout the endless torments of Cora Mills more times than she could count. She deeply cared for the young girl. She was genuinely concerned, Still Regina found it difficult voicing such thoughts to the closest thing she had to a motherly figure, so she just blushed and nodded._

_"Don't be shy my child, talk to me" she smiled and shook her head encouragingly knowing that the young girl must be dying to confide in someone but was probably terrified and uncertain of who she could trust. _

_Regina was reluctant at first, her voice was shaky and unsure but as she found no judgment in her listener's kind eyes she felt safe enough to speak up._

_"He … he has the kindest most beautiful eyes, when he looks at me something within me melts. He sees me Claudia, really sees me you know, not like how everyone else does. He understands…" Regina lifted her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them in an attempt to conceal her nude form, her gaze distant staring out into nowhere, humming with amusement at how good it felt in the hot water._

_"I feel like a part of my soul has loved him since the beginning of existence. Somehow loving him wasn't foreign, it just felt right."_

_"Carry on child I'm listening "Claudia noticed the drastic change in Regina's demeanor the last couple of weeks and suspected a boy might be involved. She saw how the usually troubled girl smiled more often she seemed much lighter, much happier. Claudia smiled reassuring Regina that she had no reason to feel ashamed._

_"Last night was the best night of my entire life, I was so happy; it felt like my heart was going to leap out of my chest. He was very gentle, very loving. I never felt more … wanted and appreciated. Every touch was so delicate it brought tears to my eyes. He was practically worshipping my body." As Regina's brain caught up with what she had blurted out, the same shade of red returned to her cheeks, and she averted her eyes once again._

_Claudia chuckled at Regina's struggle, it was very clear that she desperately wanted to let so many things out yet she was held back by her shyness. Claudia placed a gentle touch over the almost purple mark on Regina's collar bone and smirked playfully "his touch doesn't seem so gentle over here now does it?" Regina turned even redder " I … I spurred him on, it felt good"_

_"Careful dear, next time your mother might catch these on you. She won't be very pleased"_

_"I know. I didn't realize it left a mark, last night was my first…" there was a long pause between the two women but it wasn't uncomfortable. Claudia tentatively approached her quite embarrassed herself and whispered "are you feeling any soreness?" _

_"A little, like I said he was gentle" Regina averted her eyes again. _

_"He must really care for you then" _

_"He does, he loves me and I love him"_

_"When are you seeing him again?" Regina didn't expect the generously offered acceptance, she expected a long speech on how love was an illusion and it only felt real at the start but it would eventually fade._

_"Today I have 2 hours with him, riding lessons." Her excitement was lighting up her face but that slowly changed when she saw the horrified look on Claudia's face._

_"The stable boy! Regina, have you lost your mind? Your mother would never approve" _

_"You're not going to tell her are you?" Regina's face resembled one of a terrified infant. It reminded Claudia of when Regina was much younger when she was full of life and felt too intensely, when every little thing used to terrify her, long before her mother managed to break and remold her. How could she take away what was igniting that fire again? Claudia didn't have in her._

_"No my dear, I'm not going to tell her, you needn't worry about that " the maid stayed silent for a long while contemplating what her next words should be, she had to handle the situation with delicacy ._

_"Regina, if you wish to continue this affair, which I sense …you do, you need to know that it won't be easy. Your mother has her mind set up on a clear destination for you and we both know she wouldn't take too kindly on you deviating. You can't afford any slip ups. You can't be reckless, you can't be together out in the open, and you'll need to keep lying and sneaking around, is all that trouble really worth it? "_

_"You don't think I know that? You don't think I second guessed my decision a million times? You don't think I thought of all the things she could do to stop us? The fear was eating me alive. But I can't live that way Claudia, I just won't. He is worth everything" _

_"Then you can't confide in just anyone. You're too trusting for your own good my child"_

_"I know. I will be more careful"_

_"Well then it seems like you've already set up your mind, let's get you cleaned up and ready" Claudia started rinsing her hair and applying nourishing oils to the silky brown locks. And then left her to finish up washing her own body knowing she'd need the privacy._

_Claudia had this nagging sensation in her chest that this situation wasn't going to end well, but she vowed to do her best to help the poor child in any way possible. She'd gladly give Regina the guidance she needed, and if she'd have to resort to covering for her she would do it. Everybody had a soft spot for young love after all._

* * *

**_(Hours later...)_**

_ In another part of the estate Daniel was grooming the horses waiting for his raven haired beauty to show up. It was a bit early for the lesson but he couldn't function properly._

_Every time he closed his eyes he saw her. Like a vision of an angel, He saw her beneath him, silk hair disheveled, swollen parted lips, eyes overwhelmed with emotion. _

_He certainly didn't think it'd be the image of her eyes that would keep appearing in the back of his mind every five seconds, but her eyes always had a way of captivating him, they revealed a range of emotions that overwhelmed him. Regina's eyes were always very expressive but last night they exceeded the familiar. There was that moment right before she came undone that would forever be imprinted within his memory. Her eyes were moist with unshed tears. She was so open to him in that split second. He felt that only at that moment she was truly naked, it was the most erotic and most intimate moment he had ever shared with another human being. He closed his eyes one more time and replayed his favorite parts of their previous evening._

_He really hated the separation; he wanted to be with her, whispering words of love in her ears and tease her as she blushes every time. _

_He went on with his daily duties on autopilot, while his mind played images on a constant loop. The way she asked him to make love to her seemingly with all the confidence in the world, but her eyes gave her away and revealed just how vulnerable and lonely she was. The way she clung to his body like it was her last firm grip on reality. The way she could no longer muffle her moans and how they got louder as her body grew more and more sensitive to his touch._

_His mind must have been going a hundred miles a minute, but he did feel Regina's presence. He felt connected to her in the strangest way. He pretended to keep himself busy while sensing that she was watching him from across the stables. He lost his concentration and kept pacing from one task to the other making a whole mess of things._

_Regina grinned thinking he looked absolutely adorable that way and tiptoed towards him wrapping her hands around his waist. Her lips kissed his neck then nipped his earlobe and whispered "what's distracting you dear?"_

_Her arms, her soft lips and the hot breath on his neck felt like heaven. He relaxed from his previously startled state and brought his arms above the ones around his waist. "A beautiful brunette kept me up all night yesterday, I can't seem to get her off my mind long enough to finish at least one task properly"_

_"You seem too eager to get her off your mind" she playfully tugged at his arm._

_"Did it sound like I was complaining? Not at all, I quite like having the attention span of a fish. God you smell amazing" her breath tickled his neck as she giggled from behind him. He spun her around without warning almost knocking her down. Her head spun from the fast movement but he held her tight and brought their lips together before she had enough time to process. He kissed her with ferocity and passion enough to send her on a high, and show her just how much he had anticipated this. He wanted to explain how when their lips touched he could taste the next sixty years of his life. When they parted for air he looked at her the way he had the previous night and warmth spread through her entire body. She leaned in and gave him a peck on the lips with an amused hum "I was distracted all day too, my piano instructor was pretty frustrated with me"_

_"Oh was he? What were you thinking about?" he asked playfully wiggling his eyebrows while lowering his hands to her lower back._

_"I was thinking about you…, and last night" she placed her hands around his neck and kissed him lightly.  
"What about last night? What exactly was occupying your mind while playing the piano Ms. Mills?"_

_She bit her bottom lip and smiled wickedly as she pressed herself hard against him "Oh you know exactly what was occupying my mind"_

_"No, no not really, but I would love to hear a detailed list of what kept you so distracted" Daniel batted his lashes innocently but sighed as his body betrayed him and responded to the warmth of her embrace and how deliciously her body was pressed up against him._

_"Detailed list huh? Well many things kept me distracted and gave me chills a number of times"_

_"hhhm like what?"_

_"Like the way you said my name, the taste of your lips, how you teased me and drove me insane, your hands all over my body, and the way you looked at me, the way you held me after... Imagine having all these thoughts occupying your brain while attempting to play a complicated piece." _

_He tightened his grip around her waist and moved with her till her back reached the wall entrapping her with a knee pressed up between her legs. "Yes I do suppose that would be… distracting"_

_She let out a breathy moan as he pressed his knee harder against her. She was astonished how fast her body gave in and succumbed to the waves of pleasure. Daniel approached to claim her parted plum lips, he paused right before their lips met and watched as she squirmed beneath him impatiently. He grinned when she placed her hands at the sides of his face and crashed their lips together, but the hunger he received from her kiss made him tremble with ecstasy. He lost his train of thoughts somewhere around the time she bit his lower lip and made that delicious noise that drove him mad.  
"Very distracting indeed" She whispered in her velvety voice that did horrible things to his self restraint. He grabbed her arm and ushered her urgently towards one of the horses "we should start with your lesson now"._

_She was confused at the sudden change and slightly irritated "Daniel I'm not exactly in the mood for a riding lesson right now"_

_He leaned closely and whispering suggestively into her ears while increasing the pressure on her arm "trust me this is not a lesson you'd want to miss"_

_She rolled her eyes and exhaled "fine". Regina mounted the horse gracefully and he followed behind her, his strong arms around her waist while his thighs purposefully squeezed around hers. She turned around and gave him a kiss. "You're not getting your own horse?" _

_He whispered against her warm lips "no, this particular lesson requires … closeness" She relaxed against him and held on to his arms._

_They slipped through the back door of the stables so no one would notice them, and headed toward the woods full speed, Daniel taking over the reins. They didn't slow down until they were out of sight. He handed the reins over to Regina knowing how she enjoyed taking control sometimes. The weather was lovely; there was a light breeze that caused a stray strand of Regina's hair to constantly caress Daniel's face. Her hair smelled so good that he needed to bury his nose in her neck inhaling her scent. He placed one open mouthed kiss on the back of her neck which made the small hairs there stand, and she shivered visibly. "Daaniel…" she moaned his name and slowed the horse down almost completely because she couldn't concentrate on a clear destination, she was never that good at multitasking anyway, and certainly not when one of the tasks involved Daniel's lips. _

_His lips kept caressing her sensitive skin, nipping and sucking at the spots that caused Goosebumps, while his hands roamed her body. One hand stroked up and down her right leg getting closer and closer to the apex of her thigh with every long stroke, while his left hand kneaded her right breast over her tightly laced brown corset._

_They kissed hungrily while Daniel increased the pressure on her breast causing her jerk back and press her body to him "Daniel, Rocinante is slightly agitated"_

_He nipped and sucked her earlobe his left hand started toying with buttons of her riding pants and whispered "It's because you keep making sudden movements" he kissed her tensed shoulders "You're pulling the reins too tight, relax love" she melted into him loosening her grip on the reins. He slipped his hand inside her pants and lightly rubbed her over the material of the silk panties. She shuddered while his head stayed nestled on her neck alternating between kissing her delicately and whispering instructions in her ear "your legs are pressing hard against him, let him breathe, and breathe with him". She spread her legs further apart, as moved her underwear to the side caressing her folds. He started to lightly toy with her clit, and her breath hitched in her throat. Daniel inserted two fingers within her, and she bucked her hips against the horse which made it go faster. "Easy… easy there, no harsh movements remember" he cooed and blew warm air on the wet spot on her neck where he had been suckling. His voice soothed her, but the fingers moving inside her drove her wild. She started to grind against his thrusts with carnal hunger and desperation. He slowed his pace "feel the rhythm of Rocinante's movement, and move with it, slow down" He slipped his right hand into her top and pinched her nipple, this time she learned the lesson and she didn't intensify her movement no matter how strongly her body wanted to respond to his enticing touch. "That's it, roll you hips around my fingers" She continued to slowly grind and roll her hips with the rhythm of her beloved horse. "You feel so good Regina, you're beautiful like this" The rhythm became more fluid He was gradually lulling her into ecstasy, and she loved every minute of it._

_He was teaching her after all, but it wasn't a riding lesson, he was teaching her how to let go, how to forget all she ever learned, how to let pleasure flow through her without needing to rush it, how to relax her muscles even when her body was aching with need. He was teaching her how to breathe._

_He was teaching her that a delicate and slow pace can be passionate, and even more emotionally overwhelming than the roughness she craved. He kept taking her to new extremes with every thrust, whispering sweet nothings into her ear, causing a beautiful shudder to be drawn out her lips. He had her teetering on the edge for quite a long time keeping her so close without pushing her over. She took his sweet torture willingly because she never felt that good before, and it never lasted that long. The noises that escaped her lips were somewhere between moans and hums of gratification and contentment. _

_"D... Daniel I ca… ah can't hold on much longer, I need ahh" he withdrew his fingers and the growl she let out almost scared him but when she opened her eyes and saw where they were she commanded her body to calm down a bit. _

_She had no idea how he pulled it off but at some point Daniel managed to steer them towards a secluded clearing with a prearranged thick blankets spread between two beautiful almond trees full of light pink almost white blossoms. _

_He dismounted from the horse and lifted her up his hands at the sides of her waist. He brought her down to the ground. Her knees were too weak to hold her so he carried her and set her gently on her back. The blanket above the grass felt comfortable enough._

_He started shedding layers of his own clothing while she watched him eagerly. Her own hands went south driven by primal instinct groping her crotch. When he was completely bare he got on his knees hovering right over her lips "Regina, are you touching yourself?" She blushed and her cheeks turned viciously red. She realized how her body rebelled against her. "Force of habit I guess, I never got this long without…, um… you know… release". She kept nervously averting her eyes and looking everywhere but at his eyes. Daniel gently grabbed her chin and forced her to face him "look at me, you don't need to feel ashamed of how your body reacts, you don't get to be ashamed of the things we do together, or the things you do alone." he added emphasis on his last sentence and saw how she absorbed what he told her. He kissed her, their lips and tongues sensually gliding against each other. When he felt her getting into the kiss he started unlacing her corset with the same slow pace that had got her all wound up, but she took whatever he gave her without pushing. She accepted that today he was the tutor and she was the student, she didn't question or protest. Even the simple eye contact between them seemed to arouse her more. _

_After unlacing the corset completely and throwing it behind them, he toyed with her erect nipples through the material of her thin silk off-white shirt, enjoying how she bit her lips still struggling with adjusting to the agonizing rhythm .he pulled the hem of her shirt over her head and claimed a nipple with his lips after eliciting a couple of impatient groans._

_He continued fondling and suckling on her extremely sensitive nipples while sliding her pants down her legs and taking her boots off in the process. He rubbed her engorged clit over her panties. "Daniel please, I can't…" she cried out his name and he lost it._

_Their mouths melted into each other, the kiss was sloppy and full of need. They parted after what seemed like hours. And Daniel descended tasting as much skin as he could, kissing every birthmark, tracing every scar, he was taking his time with her. like her body was a rare kind of artwork, and he had all the time in the world to admire and worship it. His tongue reached her navel and she felt her heart beating insanely fast with anticipation. He slid her panties down her long toned legs in that same damned unhurried pace that had her whimpering quietly. He was looking at her soaked core the same way he did the previous night with intense lust and wonderment, but this time she was the one to spread her own legs encouraging him to move his lips closer to where she was most sensitive. The sight of her beautifully spread and wanting before him was unbearably enticing. He settled his head between her thighs and blew a puff of air to her dripping opening causing her to shut her eyes and arch her back, her head falling further into the blanket. "This is too much" she couldn't take more of his torture. He kissed her inner thighs delicately "Daniel, please stop teasing me, please"._

_He chuckled and his hot breath tickling her slick folds "you said you liked it when I teased you". He lifted both her legs over his shoulders and inhaled her scent. She kept her eyes sealed focusing on the smallest gesture "I…oh, I like it better when you touch me" he swiped his tongue over the length of her slit moaning as the buds on his tongue recognized her taste. She tasted like nectar and salt, Nectar and salt and apples. She tasted like rose petals and dew, like candy coated drops of rain. She tasted like love. Her knuckles turned white as her fists grabbed the blanket "more". _

_Daniel hummed against her heated skin "like this" He flicked his tongue over her highly responsive clit and her eyes shot open. He loved how beautifully fragile she was, when she was caught between holding on and letting go. The view from where she was laid seemed perfect. The blossoms occasionally rained over her, the soft breeze carrying with it the sweet fragrance and soft petals while the sunlight filtered through the branches and leaves swaying with the wind. Closing her eyes meant missing out on the beauty that surrounded her. She alternated between watching the clear blue sky and the beams of sunlight slipping through entangled branches and watching Daniel's tongue disappear within her folds. Her cries were sharp and as she approached her climax, the closer she got the faster she rolled her hips on Daniel's face. Just as she felt him slightly withdrawing she rapidly held on. Her fingers desperately clutching a handful of his brown hair and violently pressing him against her very wet flesh while her thighs tightened around his neck. "Oh god, don't stop. Please don't stop"_

_He sucked her clit one last time and she screamed releasing a gush of wetness. Her orgasm hit her unexpectedly, she thought she would need more pressure, but apparently the prolonged love session reduced her to a mess of overly stimulated nerves. _

_It seemed like she was grasping tightly at something her whole life and now for the first time she was letting go. She allowed the consuming waves overflow through her freely, without attempting to control or oppress them inside. The prolonging of desire and pleasure only served to make fulfillment that much sweeter._

_Daniel felt his universe stop, he observed fascinated by the intensity of her gaze. Her eyes were wild and free. This way she was more beautiful than she had ever been. Freedom looked good on her. He hovered over admiring her beauty while she struggled with restoring her breathing to normalcy. He showered her face with kisses, her nose, her cheeks, her jaw line then the top of her head and she giggled "I love you"._

_"And I love you …" Their eyes stayed locked in contact for a couple of seconds until she felt his hardness touch her left thigh. Regina ran her hand over the back of his knee then traveled up his thigh till her fingertips tentatively grazed the tip of his member. His eyes gave her the confirmation she needed and she took hold of his length moving her palm up and down his hardened flesh. The groan that escaped his lips urged her on and she stood on her knees bringing him up with her. He dug his hands in her back just below her ribs and she shivered at the wanton look in his eyes. She swiped her tongue over his lower lip then kissed him passionately just as she intensified the pressure on his member._

_Daniel was rapidly spiraling out of control, but he needed to prolong their connection. He backed away and spun her around so that her back was deliciously pressed against his front, his knees settled between hers. This position allowed both of them a view of the dazzling sunset. "Daniel… this place is… exquisite" He nibbled at her pulse point and sighed "you're exquisite, I love it here". She hummed as his fingertips lightly swiped at the curve of her left breast and ground her hips against his hardness in a steady rhythm. She turned her head to face him and gave him a kiss over her shoulder, their lips replicating the rhythm of their hips while one of his hands cupped her sex. _

_They stayed in the same pace until Regina moaned her need for more, right then he slightly bent her over and positioned his tip at her entrance teasing her until she whimpered "Daniel I need you now"._

_He pushed inside her delicately eliciting a long moan, allowing himself to relish in the powerful jolts of pleasure being delivered rapidly all the way down his spine curling his toes. He started with a steady pace, gently letting her adjust to the intrusion, but loving the tightness and warmth that enveloped his length. Their pace was elevating with their heightened need for a release. She backed her hips against him meeting him with every thrust. He Held on to her shoulders, and slowed his frantic thrusts. "Daniel, don't hold back. Take me… harder" something about her breathy voice and the way she spoke drove him to state of frenzy, he pushed deeper and deeper into her, their skin audibly slapping against each other, approaching the inevitable peak with lightning speed. Regina felt like she couldn't hold anything in, it felt like her heart was going to erupt, like her skin was burning, like there was an explosion of stimulants over working her brain. She was drowning in rampant floods of euphoria " oh god ,Da Daniel … I'm going to…" he reached over and rubbed her clit with his index finger as he came undone inside her, giving her the last nudge over the cliff. Both lovers reaching the peak of an earth chattering climax then crumbled on the blanket in a mess of tangled limbs, panting erratically._

_"That was … wow… you were incredible" he wrapped her in his arms covering their sweaty bodies with another blanket._

_"Daniel I love you so much" she rested her head on her favorite spot -his chest. She loved feeling his ribcage expand with each inhale. She loved the melody of his beating heart and how it would arise whenever he traced lines along the supple curves of her body. She loved how his chest hair tickled her cheeks, but mostly she loved the warmth that radiated from that specific spot. She felt comfortable, serene and safe. Regina never felt like she belonged, but he changed that. He was her home, his chest was her home._

_He lifted her chin up to meet his gaze and playfully nudged his nose over hers while he gently played with her hair "Well I love you too sweetheart" _

_Regina seemed too deep in thought to apprehend his playfulness. She fixated her gaze on him "No you don't understand, I didn't think it was possible to love you more than I already do, but after last night… and today…, I feel deeply connected to you. I didn't feel the need to run, you make me want to stay, and let love overtake me. I saw everything in your eyes, You were so passionate, so giving; you made sure I got what I needed; you made sure I'd feel desired and loved at the same time. You didn't let me battle with my demons, you knew exactly how my mind worked, how my body worked. You made feel accepted. I felt safe in your arms. You're a beautiful man Daniel I can't begin to explain how happy you make me" _

_He wiped away a single tear, her eyes held so much gratitude "Oh Regina my love, you deserve to be loved passionately, you deserve to be handled like a queen. I wanted to pour everything that I felt into every touch. I wanted to make love to you so you'd never forget"_

_"Forget? Daniel my life, it will never be the same ever again. The way we made love right here, in this surreal scene that's taken right out of a divine oil painting, a piece of art or some heavenly masterpiece , it ruined me for all other experiences ,nothing will ever match up to this moment ." _

_Daniel devoured her lips to convey all the passion he felt for her, and Regina held onto his body like a lifeline. She never wanted to forget. She was filing the precious moment among the many stored memories they shared. She was storing every detail from the texture of his skin to altitude of the wind, from the fragrance of the almond blossoms to the tone of his voice, from the taste of his lips to the hues of the setting sun._

_There was nothing else they could say, language had its limitations, no sentence, no series of words seemed powerful enough to convey what they felt. _They utterly existed in the here and now_. _Regina's tormented mind came undone. It finally moved to a state of total surrender and all her worries dissolved. They continued to play with each other, caressing, tickling, and kissing. They lost track of time, it wasn't until they noticed that the sun was halfway concealed behind the distant hill that they realized they needed to head back.

_"Let's get you dressed" she gave him a smile and nodded. Daniel gathered all their clothes in one pile. He held one ankle at a time, and gently put them through her panties lifting them all the way up, purposefully gliding his fingertips against her soft skin till he settled the panties around her hips. He placed a delicate kiss on her now covered crotch and she hissed audibly. He slipped his pants and underwear on quickly and reached to stop her right before she put on her silk shirt. He moved his head sideways disapprovingly. He dropped the shirt and grabbed her riding pants instead, she was slightly confused._

_Repeating the previous gesture he pulled her brown pants on and fumbled with zipper and buttons provocatively amused by how she held her breath in attempt to control herself. He zeroed in on her lips but went for her earlobe when she leaned into him he whispered "I haven't had enough of your breasts yet, I want to keep you topless a little longer". Regina blushed visibly as his eyesight aligned with her nipples. "Did I ever tell you how much I love it when you blush like that?" Her cheeks turned cherry red and she averted her eyes smiling. Daniel put on the rest of his clothes never breaking eye contact. He then took her boots and gently dressed her after massaging her feet. "Stop staring dear" Regina was starting to feel a little of the untamed heat return, she couldn't stay still under his unwavering gaze._

_"Why? Am I making you uncomfortable Regina?" he mumbled with a smug look on his adorable face.  
Regina blew a puff on a strand of hair that irritated her eyes "No, you're getting me all hot again". Daniel chuckled and kissed the top of her head and tucked the stray strand behind her ear. "My apologies, I get distracted easily remember? Plus I can't help it, your breasts are gorgeous" he placed a kiss on each breast eliciting a low moan , then he put her top on kneading her covered breast one last time before reaching for the corset . "You're such a tease" she bit on her bottom lip. "And you love it" they both giggled. He struggled with lacing her corset but eventually he finished dressing her and they both got up on their feet. He wiped her kiss swollen lips of smudged lipstick and tried to tame her sex hair. "There all done, now we can head back" he gave her a soft peck on the lips and She hugged him tightly. "I don't want this to end"_

_He noticed how she clung to him "Regina we'll have plenty other days like this. I'm not planning on going anywhere, are you?"_

_She nodded sideways "No" and followed him as he mounted the horse and she slipped behind him clinging to his body a lot stronger than before. She rested her head on his back and let herself breathe in and out as they rode towards the stables. _

_Just before they approached the estate "Daniel wait" she tugged on the reins. Daniel sensed the urgency in her tone and stopped the horse. He turned his head to face her "Regina, everything is going to be alright"_

_"No its not, we don't have a lesson scheduled till next week, which means I won't see you" Regina started hyperventilating and a few tears trickled down her cheeks. Daniel didn't understand her sudden irrational reaction but he needed to comfort her. He carried her off the horse and held her tight against his chest, while rubbing her back soothingly "It's not like we haven't been separated longer than a week, Regina we've been through worse". Her tears didn't stop "I can't, Daniel this time is different". He held her face and wiped her tear stained cheeks. "I can't stand being apart either, but we have no choice. Plus it'll give you a chance to miss me; they do say distance makes the heart grow fonder." He tried to lighten the mood up a bit but failed miserably, Regina's tears were overflowing. It was a painful sight "I don't want to miss you; I don't want to be alone anymore". Daniel softened his features and kissed the top of her head "we'll figure something out love"._

_Regina's tears dried up as Daniel hugged her, she eventually calmed down and backed away to look him in the eye "I need to sleep with you tonight". Daniel's jaw dropped as he lifted his left eyebrow, his reaction was rather comical. "Not like that, Daniel I mean actual sleep"_

_"Oh, right, and how do you suggest we do that?"His tone was sarcastic._

_"You know that apple tree outside my window?" she looked at him sheepishly._

_"You want me sneak into your room! I think you've been lying in the sun too long, are you feeling any dizziness?" he cupped her cheeks to feel for fever. _

_"Daniel I'm serious! You could climb up my tree and get in through the window after everyone's asleep, and you'll leave early in the morning before they wake up. Plus I always sleep with my door locked "she pleaded with her eyes._

_"What if somebody heard, you're not exactly quite when we're together"_

_"We're not doing anything; we're just going to sleep Daniel" he looked at her with a knowing look that said 'who are you trying to fool?'_

_"Okay fine you could gag me with a scarf or something" she winked at him._

_"Regina I don't want to get you in trouble."_

_"You won't! Please." Her tone was so desperate and her eyes displayed so much fragility it almost broke his heart._

_"Ugh fine! You know I can't say no to that beautiful face" she squealed and jumped at him wrapping her legs around his waist, they almost fell to the ground. They both giggled between kisses. "Ready to head back now?" She nodded and mounted Rocinante. "Aren't you coming?"_

_"No you go ahead, I'll follow later. If we got back together now someone might get suspicious we're very late. Just say after the lesson you went to the market" _

_Daniel patted the horse and sent it on its way; Regina looked back one last time and yelled _

_"see you at midnight"..._

* * *

"Romance is a tender kiss with a lingering promise of more to come."

thanks for reading!

Reviews make my day,Go ahead press that button :)


End file.
